


Hold On

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Almost Car Accident, Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: "What the hell were you doing that was so important, you couldn't be bothered to teach your son how to cross the street?"
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: WilSon





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> this scene is based off of a popular yaoi series, called Junjou Romantica

"It's not like I actually hate Will!"

Adrienne tries to explain, as Sonny walks away from her, holding Will's hand.

But Sonny's not in the mood to play along, as they keep walking through Horton Town Square. "Mom, please just leave us alone!"

Adrienne tries again, "The idea that you two think living together means you're in love, is completely idiotic!"

Sonny doesn't even turn around, just calls back, "I may be your son, but I don't live under your roof anymore! I don't take orders from you."

They try to pick up the pace, but Adrienne still manages to keep up, until they're out of the square and on a sidewalk, "You're scaring me! If you honestly think you're happy now, you're fooling yourself!"

Here, Sonny keeps walking, not really looking where he's going as he says, "Whether I'm fooling myself or not isn't up to you, it's up to me!"

Will, however, hangs back once he sees they're at a crosswalk, and tries to warn Sonny, "Wait, Sonny, it's dangerous!"

But Sonny either didn't hear him, or he's not listening, because he walks right into the street, right as a semi is speeding right at him, and for a moment, all Will can do is watch in horror as it gets closer, screaming,

"SONNY!"

Upon hearing his name, Sonny stops to turn, talking his attention away from the semi behind him.

Will doesn't even register moving. One moment he's watching helplessly, the next he's grabbing Sonny by the waist with both of his arms and yanking him back onto the sidewalk, both of them falling on the ground at the same time.

"Oh my God, Sonny! Are you alright?"

In all honesty, they'd forgotten about Adrienne, but once they hear her shouting, Will gets up first, trying to catch his breath.

However, instead of grabbing Sonny in a hug, once he starts to get up, Will does something completely unexpected and promptly smacks him upside the head.

"You're supposed to wait for the fucking walk signal, you idiot! Even my younger siblings know that!"

Sonny's only reply is to joke, "The flashing hand IS a walk signal."

Will's snaps, "Don't get cute with me."

But then, he turns his anger into Adrienne, "And you! What the hell were you doing that was so important, you couldn't be bothered to teach him how to cross the street?"

But then he remembers who he's talking to, and finally, he's able to snap out of his haze if anger and panic. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset."

Adrienne doesn't say anything for a moment, but slowly, a smile starts to form.

"I think I understand. Apparently Will's not scared to reprimand you."

Will has no idea what to say to that, but Sonny does,

"Is that not what I've been saying from the get go? I can't be without him."

Adrienne reflects on that, "After all the time you've spent being single…"

Sonny picks it up, "When I first met Will, it was the first time I can remember being truly happy. Even if the circumstances weren't ideal, to me, it still holds true."

Finally, Adrienne sighs, "Sonny, please just remember that no relationship is easy. At some point, you two will have to be separated."

At that, Sonny almost says something, but Adrienne adds, "But, for right now, I'll try to take your words to heart."

Then, she turns to Will, "Will."

Will goes stiff, before stammering, "Y-yes ma'am?"

But he has nothing to worry about, as she says, "I'd really love to sit down and have a cup of coffee with you. Just to talk. Let's make a date."

Then she leaves them there, walking away. 

Will's still in shock, asking out loud, "Did she just say she approves? Of me?"

Sonny, however, is ecstatic, and grabs Will in a kiss, then pulls back to say,

"Let's go home."


End file.
